De las sombras a la luz
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Songfic breve de cómo Fate alcanzó la luz.


**Nota previa: **Un experimento de songfic muy breve. La canción es "Quién llora hoy por ti" de Tierra Santa.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**De las sombras a la luz**

_**Dónde está el dolor**_

_**que se oculta en ti**_

_**vagando entre las sombras de tu vida.**_

_**Dónde duerme el mal**_

_**que germina allí**_

_**sumido en la inocencia de vivir.**_

Era su misión lo más importante, más incluso que su propia vida, porque era su madre quien se la ordenaba llevar a cabo y no había nada que quisiera más en este mundo que cumplir los deseos de su madre… Para volver a verla sonreír, para volver a escuchar sus palabras de amor. Ella quería a su madre desde el fondo de su corazón y por eso, aunque tuviese que andar entre las sombras, aunque sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien seguía adelante; no importaban los castigos que su madre pudiera inflingirle, las cicatrices que poco a poco iban marcando su piel ni las palabras de desprecio, nada de eso importaba si al final de todo volvía a ver su sonrisa y el amor que alguna vez contuvieron sus ojos.

_**Quién llora hoy por ti**_

_**quién te puede salvar de morir.**_

Pero había quién sufría por ella y que sus ojos intentó abrir, sin embargo no quiso escuchar sus palabras y las acalló con las suyas propias. Y otra voz la llamó, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez; pudo ver la calidez de su mirada, pero prefirió ignorar y no creer en la sinceridad de sus palabras, porque, como ella, buscaba las mismas Joyas y por tanto debía ser una enemiga, la enemiga de su madre y su deseo. Y no podía permitirse fallar ni dudar ante aquellos ojos amables, aunque su vida se consumiera en las sombras, si lograba volver a sentir el amor de su madre toda habría valido la pena.

_**Dónde está el valor**_

_**que te juzgue al fin**_

_**marcando la razón de tu destino.**_

_**Cómo ver la luz**_

_**que ilumina al bien**_

_**guiándote en las sombras del camino.**_

Luchó contra aquella cuya voz había logrado de alguna manera alcanzarla, repitiendo su nombre, ofreciéndole su amistad. Y fue derrotada. La magia de aquella chica venció a la suya y la sinceridad de su corazón tocó el suyo. Sin embargo, su madre no perdonó su derrota y desde muy lejos su castigo volvió a herirla. Pero fueron mucho peor sus palabras.

_**Temblar de dolor**_

_**sentir que la vida escapó.**_

Cada frase de desprecio, cada hiriente verdad se clavaban en lo más profundo de su ser; "creé una muñeca para que jugara a ser mi hija (…). Resultaste ser un desecho inútil, mi pequeña muñequita (…). La sonrisa de Alicia era mucho más dulce que la tuya (…). Has resultado no ser más que una mera imitación de Alicia (…). Eras una mera muñeca que hice para consolarme mientras trabajaba en devolverle la vida a Alicia. Y por eso es que ya no te necesito. ¡Desaparece de la faz de este mundo! Te diré algo interesante, desde que te creé, siempre te he odiado". Y la noche se hizo en ella y ya no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de vivir.

_**Pero siempre hay un lugar **_

_**donde reina la cordura**_

_**la razón y la verdad.**_

_**Donde ha muerto la mentira**_

_**empeñada en ocultar**_

_**la verdad sobre esta vida.**_

El dolor inundaba cada hueco de su alma, qué razón le quedaba para vivir, si todo por cuanto vivía había resultado ser una mentira. Era fácil huir y rendirse, dejarse caer en las tinieblas para no volver a despertar. Sin embargo, en su oscuro sueño oyó la voz de quien siempre había estado a su lado, no la llamaba, no le pedía que luchara, sino que esperara a que todo acabase, "eres libre", le dijo. Empezaba a ver la luz entre las sombras.

_**Se esfumó el dolor**_

_**ya no hay miedo en ti**_

_**no vagan hoy las sombras en tu vida.**_

_**Ya no duerme el mal que germina allí**_

_**sumido en la inocencia de vivir.**_

No huiría, en pie de nuevo, siguiendo la luz que comenzaba a brillar frente a sus ojos lucharía. "Todavía no ha comenzado nada entre nosotras", esas fueron las palabras de aquella chica de mirada amable que una y otra vez la llamó repitiendo su nombre. "Y por eso, con el propósito de empezar de nuevo con mi verdadero yo, lo haré de la manera que he decidido ahora. He dejado de ser como era hasta el momento".

Se enfrentó a su madre con palabras sinceras, ofreciendo lo único que tenía, a sí misma, porque en el fondo de su corazón aún esperaba que ella la aceptara; sin embargo no había palabras que pudieran alcanzar ya a su madre. Y la vio caer aferrada a su locura y a lo único que había amado en su vida; no pudo hacer nada, todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, pero era incapaz de moverse, los ojos fijos allí donde su madre había desaparecido. Ella misma estaba a punto de caer.

_**Quién vela hoy por ti**_

_**quién te puede ayudar a vivir.**_

Mas alguien le tendió una mano y con la mirada fija ahora en esos ojos azules, decidió seguir viviendo. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza sin querer soltar.

_**Pero siempre hay un lugar **_

_**donde reina la cordura**_

_**la razón y la verdad.**_

_**Donde ha muerto la mentira**_

_**empeñada en ocultar**_

_**la verdad sobre esta vida.**_

Las sombras quedaron por fin atrás y llegó el momento de un encuentro y una despedida. Aquella con la que luchó, que la llamó una y otra vez por su nombre, que le ofreció su amistad y que finalmente la salvó de su oscuridad, aceptó su respuesta, seguía queriendo ser su amiga y le enseñó cómo. Era fácil y ahora era ella la que repetía su nombre varias veces. Las lágrimas llegaron y aprendió que se puede llorar cuando ves a un amigo hacerlo. Aquel momento era feliz y triste, porque por un tiempo habrían de separarse. Se hicieron promesas y mientras se despedían comenzaba a aguardar el día en que volvieran a encontrarse, en que volvería a ver aquellos ojos que siempre le sonrieron cálidos y amables trayendo la luz a sus tinieblas.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora: **Es la primera vez que escribo algo parecido a un songfic, pero esta canción siempre he pensado que va mucho con Fate.


End file.
